Police Girl
by Dynamosaurus Imperiosis Rex
Summary: AU, Police officer Seras Victoria recieves an invitation for the evening to "arrest" one of London's greatest Drug lords. As she "prepares" for the job she herself will deal with, she reminisces the first encounter she had with the man who calls himself the No-Life-King before reveling in the pleasure the two reap that evening. AXS warning hard smutt and slight rape.


**POLICE GIRL**

_**Authors note: **__Well folks, this is in response to all the fans who wanted to see some real AlucardxSeras lemons after reading lessons in intimacy. The lemon's in here may not be as long, but they will hopefully be as hot, with a bit more AlucardxSeras in the story. I just want to warn you all firstly, that Alucard may sound and act slightly ooc. Mostly because of the nature of the plot of this story, but I hope you like it nonetheless. ENJOY!_

_**Full summary**__: AU, Police officer Seras Victoria recieves an invitation for the evening to "arrest" one of London's greatest Drug lords. As she "prepares" for the job she herself will deal with, she reminisces the first encounter she had with the man who calls himself the No-Life-King before reveling in the pleasure the two reap that evening._

* * *

><p>Coffee and doughnuts...<p>

Thats what her father had always told her would help her get through a hard day's work at the office.

After enjoying a lovely chocolate ring doughnut, with a cup of creamy cappechino, Seras had to agree with his words of wisdom. Smiling after enjoying the sweet delectibles, she resumed work behind her desk and continued filling in the papers her superior had given her earlier that day. Work at the office was very slow and quiet. Especially since Commissioner Integra Hellsing, the head of the police department had given most of the police force the day off. Due to a threatening strike that almost took place amongst all the cops who were demanding better wages and more free time after all the hard work they had put into the station and community a few weeks prior. The stern and powerful iron maiden commissioner, unfortunately had to abide with the groups demands due to their constitutional rights. Aswell as the fact that they brought their complaint to her uncle, Arthur Penwood's attention. Showing off her frustration by placing one of her faved cigars in her mouth and smoking it in resignation. To help ease the temper of said Commissioner, Seras had offered to remain at the office that day to help out with any work that needed to be done aswell as respond to any emergencies that were brought into the station. Commissioner Integra happily took Seras up on her offer and thankfully gave her the simple task of filling out some paperwork for her. Stating once she was finished she could have the rest of the day off.

So for most of the day it was just Seras, a few other officers, Commisioner Integra and the stations Janitor, Walter, C, Dornez, who were running things at the police headquarters. All of whom, pleasantly went about their business without any instances or crimes occuring in their beloved city that needed their attention. It was a welcome relief for Commissioner Integra after everything shed been through and in response she happily sat in her seat, and took a few, well deserved, relaxing puffs from her favourite cigar. Aswell as inbetween sips from her favourite tea.

Eventually, evening came and Seras finally finished filling in all the papers shed been given. Though she was slightly annoyed that she did'nt finish filling them sooner to have more time off for the day. Stretching her stiff limbs, she stood up to carry her paperwork to Integra. Dropping them off at her office, as the female Commissioner happily thanked Seras and wished her a good evening as Seras packed up and prepared to leave. Happy to be of service and to have performed a good days labour.

As she left the building, she passed Walter, the stations Janitor who called for her attention. She happily looked to the old caretaker who greeted her and wished her well till tomorrow. Before ofcourse, stopping to tell Seras that earlier in the day he recieved a letter that was specifically stated to be given to her. She curiously asked who gave him the letter, to which he responded with a smirk, stating the individual specifically wanted the note to be given to her. After handing the envelope to Seras, Walter moved off to continue cleaning the rest of the building's floors. Arching an eyebrow, with a curious smirk of her own, Seras opened the envelope and slowly began reading its contents, grinning almost evily at what it said.

_**Coffee and Doughnuts are only some of many sweet things in this world**_  
><em><strong>Another kind I myself particularly enjoy the taste of<strong>_  
><em><strong>while in bed with a certain blonde snack<strong>_

_**interested in a little game of cops and robbers this evening**_

_**I believe you especially saved a pair of big, round, supple and bouncy guns for such a game**_

_**.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>remember where we first met darling<strong>_  
><em><strong>ill be waiting<strong>_

_**lets see if you can catch me this time little copper**_

_**Your Friend**_  
><em><span><strong>A<strong>_

Seras almost wickedly smiled at the note before turning to almost hastily exit the building. Entering her vehicle, she quickly drove all the way to her apartment building and entered her room. Upon entering, she placed her belongings on her couch and moved to her bedroom.

From what the letter's contents stated, one could almost immediately understand that it was an issue of a challenge. Aswell as an invitation from an old enemy to attempt an arrest of the suspect. For Seras, in a way it was like that, she giggled at the idea then. However, instead of calling for backup or keeping her holstered gun in hand. She placed it on the table of her dresser and began undressing herself. Once she had her police uniform neatly folded up and ready for duty the following day. She moved to take out her clothing for the evening, smiling at her choice of attire for an "arrest".

As she began dressing herself in her "uniform", her mind partly began to wonder back to her first encounter with the man who sent her the letter.

_**The man named Alucard, who called himself... the No-Life-King.**_

_**Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em>It was 4 months ago, during a much more darker time in the city of London. A gangwar had broken out on the streets of the once peacful city. <em>

_Before this ofcourse, for years there were two gang and mafia groups that ruled London's streets. The Italian , Catholic Iscariots, led by Enrico Maxwell, and the Nazi fetish whorshiping group who called themselves, Millenium. Lead by Montana Max, or the Major as his underlings called him. They were viscious and monstrous Organisations that spread terror and filled the streets of London with blood. Commissioner Integra had done everything she could to try and contain aswell as apprehend them. However, they held a terrifying power over both the populace and the officials of the government. Not to mention, the methods and operations they undertook, were carefully hidden away from the sights of the police. From drug dealing and extortioning to illegal brothels and Casino's, the largest of which was owned by the Iscariots. Integra was sarcastically hoping that either group would choose to go to war with the other and perhaps save her the trouble of investigating and gathering evidence before ever even getting the possibility of an arrest warrant. Unfortunately the leaders of both groups had agreed on occupying allocated territories to run their businesses upon and avoid each others contact. So the possibility of them whiping each other out was just a dream for Integra. Which meant it was going to be a difficulty to even attempt an arrest on anyone of the groups. So for a long time, Integra simply had to sit and watch as these monsters ran the streets of her beautiful city into the ground. Forced to watch as they slaughtered and enslaved dozens of innocents, behind the concealed Shadows of the night._

_That was 3 months before the street war broke out. During that gap of time, suddenly, a new player arrived on the streets. No one knew where he came from or what his motives were. All they knew was that the moment he swooped in, it was like a Demon, sired by the devil himself had descended upon mankind._

_He called himself the No-Life-King, and with a small but strong group of men, he began a threeway war with both Millenium and Iscariot. Igniting a street war that engulfed the city. Many expected with so few men, this brave, if not insane individual would not have lasted long against the larger, more resourceful Millenium and Iscariots. However, they were wrong._

_In less than a month, all the casino's, brothels, drug dealing shops and other business's the two groups owned were bombed. Resulting in almost a decades worth of fortunes and criminal wealth turned to cinders over night. Hundreds of those who were under the command of the two organisations were slaughtered and several of them were impaled alive up their anus's and out their mouths with long, sharp, iron spikes. Left to rot infront of each leaders home as a warning and a message. Both Maxwell and the Major began combing the streets of London, looking for this so called king and his cohorts for some payback and in the process began war on the streets. This war lasted for weeks, with many, both the wicked and the innocent dying in the process. It was here the two groups saw just how resourcefull the No-Life-King trully was. In the cover of darkness he had ignited rebellion against them, calling the shop owners, slaves, employee's who were bullied and abused by both organisations to rise up against them. His promises for the future, eventually created an army of loyal followers that outnumbered both Millenium and Iscariots forces. Supplied with weapons, the united populace overran and turned the tide against the united criminals, sending them running._

_Never before had Integra seen such a display, a simple criminal that wished to be king of the streets had somehow created an army of willfull followers. Folks who desired nothing but to run descent business's, were now fighting back against their enemy with weapons and courage, all under his terrifying command. They started calling him the modern Tepes for his fearsome method of leaving his enemies impaled corpses out for those who stood against him to see. It was a terrifying and grotesque display that made both Iscariot and Millenium quake in fear. As they ran with their tails between their legs, the power they had over officials was diminished. Thus allowing warrents for the arrest of both Maxwell, and the Major to go underway. Which was almost like a dream come true for Integra. In less than 4 days both leaders were brought to justice and locked behind bars. However, a few of their subordinates had escaped and were on the run from both the police and the No-Life-Kings forces._

_One such group had set up a small stronghold in an alley and needed seeing to. It was here that Seras and a few collegues of hers made their first major arrest since joining the police force. The group had put up a fierce resistence, but they quickly fell to the officers superior skills. Seras almost jumped for joy while at the crime scene, but held back her glee as the last of the criminals were placed into their transport vehicle. After finishing up the area, her friends Eddie, Simon and Pip offered to give her a lift and invited her out for some drinks to celebrate. She politely declined, stating she wanted to get back home herself, much to her partners dismay. So unfortunately, all 3 men reluctantly left the area, leaving Seras the only officer behind, alone as she finished combing the streets, unaware that she was being hungrily watched from the nearby shadows._

_"Such a lovely little girl". A voice suddenly called that reached Seras's ears like a soft and unsuspecting breeze._

_Caught by surprise, Seras stood up straight and looked around her, taking a flashlight out of her pocket and pointing it out to illuminate the shadows and allow her to see all that was concealed. Feeling more uneasy as suddenly deaflike silence fell upon her and all her surroundings, she instictfully drew out her weapon and aimed it down the alley._

_"Whats a policegirl to do now that shes all alone and her boyfriends have left her". She suddenly heard a voice call again and turned to see a man leaning against the wall of the alley infront of her._

_She could'nt see him properly as his features were concealed by shadows, however, she could tell he was quite tall and had a sleeveless black top on him aswell as jeans. Curious, she lifted her flashlight up so the light could fully reveal him to her. However, suddenly there was a flash, as lightning struck at her. A knife was launched from the stranger that knocked the device out of Seras's hands. Frightened, she pointed her pistol at the stranger as he chuckled at her._

_"Freeze, dont make any sudden movements or ill shoot". She stated, shakily pointing her pistol._

_"Next your going to say I have the right to remain silent, anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law". He stated very amusedly, taking a few small steps towards her, with his face still remaining concealed by the shadows._

_She started trembling a bit as he stood before her, concealed and unmoving, making the situation look more uneasy than it already was._

_"Im warning you, ill blow your brains out if you come any closer". She stated mustering up courage in herself and standing strongly, making sure he knew she wasnt afraid of him._

_She heard him laugh in amusement and it partly frustrated her. Angry, she fired a warning shot at him to the side to quit his laughter. When the fire spark of her weapon flashed, she almost completely saw his face for a fraction of a second. He quickly dodged however and knocked her weapon out of her hand before grabbing her by the throat. She gasped out and tried to scream as he held her up, but he quickly covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her. _

_"Theres no need to scream not just yet anyway". He stated, using his index finger to open her mouth and suddenly drop a pill down her throat._

_Seras's eyes widened as the object entered her mouth and she tried to cough it out, but his hand made sure she swallowed it. She nearly choked on the object as it went down her throat, but she somehow managed to swallow it down. She staggered out of his grip and held her neck and coughed._

_"What the hell was that". She asked, coughing as he stood calmly infront of her and smiled._

_"Perfect, you'll do very nicely police-girl". He stated amusedly as she glared up at him._

_"You bastard!". She screamed, shooting up to send a punch into his face that made him stagger and land himself against the wall._

_As Seras rubbed her sore knuckles, he massaged his bruised chin, chuckling as she angrily stood up, reaching for her pair of handcuffs._

_"Your coming with me asshole". She stated, preparing to place her police cuffs on him._

_"Well, seems like it will be your lucky day young lady, I wonder how commisioner Integra is going to award you for bringing in such a catch". He stated._

_"Don't think so highly of yourself, your not that big a street punk. Just trash like all the rest". She retorted, standing over him triumphantly as he chuckled at her._

_"You underestimate me and yourself little girl. Not many women get to touch my face so untenderly and live longer than 5 seconds after"._

_"Glad to be one of the first". She stated, grinning victoriously._

_"I would'nt be so proud as a peacock if I were you. You have no idea who you are messing with". He stated, grinning at her rather wickedly._

_"__**You **__have no idea who __**your**__ messing with". She stated, bending down to place her cuffs on him._

_Before she could, he suddenly sent his knee into her stomach and she fell onto her back. As she rubbed her sore belly and layed there, stunned. He stood up and walked towards her, stepping into the light, that fully revealed his face. As it was lit up, Seras's eyes widened with realisation at the familiarity of whom the face belonged to. For the face she was looking at, belonged to stranger she did'nt personally know, but had been dangerously made aware of the existence of. She stared with a look of terror as he stared back at her with a wicked smile, noticing her horrifying realisation._

_"I told you, you did'nt know who you were messing with". He stated slowly and deathly to Seras as she started to jitter at the sight of him._

_"You... your.. your.. your". She stuttered as he chuckled at her._

_"Indeed, I am exactly whom im sure you've been especially been warned about... __**The new king of the streets**__". He hissed out as his eyes predaciously glowed as he stared at her._

_Terrified, frantic and without thinking, she jumped onto her feet and screamed as she sent another punch hurtling towards him. However, this time, he easily managed to catch her fist and hold it as she struggled in his grip._

_"I like it when they fight back". He stated, giving Seras a wink as she blushed._

_She then turned around to give him a swift kick, but he managed to block it by lifting his knee up. Trying one more time, she sent another punch at his face, but he once again blocked it. He suddenly twirled her around in a circle before releasing her. Seras stood there, shocked as her arms were behind her back, cuffed together with her own police cuffs. She stood there, with her arms restricted behind her back, shifting and fidgeting, trying to get free, while he stood and smiled infront of her._

_"Not bad for a first try sweety. Though you need to put a bit more ferocity and speed into your movements". He stated, walking towards her as she backed up._

_Her back eventually hit the wall of the alley and she stared up terrified as he gripped her chin._

_"I could teach you, you know, all you need to do, is just ask". He said, grinning evily at her._

_"NO!". She screamed, tearing her face out of his hand and trying to escape him._

_As she ran, he grabbed her by the back of her neck, and easily pulled her back to him. He then collapsed them both onto the alley floor purposefully, so as he layed on his back, she was lying ontop of his chest. Her restricted arms and back facing him, his hands immediately wrapped around the rest of her body to hold her down to him._

_"Too bad, im not one to accept rejection police girl". He whispered into her ear, holding her down as she continued to squirm in his grip._

_"Its truly a pity the world is'nt overrun with women as gorgeous as you deary". He said as he gripped her chin and nuzzled her neck as she gasped, feeling his other hand roam over her body._

_"You smell deliscious". She heard him say as his tongue licked the side of her neck, sending shivers down her spine._

_His hand went down to cup her crotch, feeling her sex underneath all the fabric of her clothing, before snaking up to grope one of her breasts._

_"Im going to violate you, strip of every piece of clothing, make love to you for hours until you beg for more and love every bit of my attentions". He said into her ear, feeling the softness of her breasts before quickly ripping her police top open to reveal her pink bra._

_"No... please... you can't". She begged as his hand caressed her satin covered breasts, before cupping her crotch and rubbing it._

_"I can and I will, and when im finished, you will be begging me for more till the day you die. By the way, you can call me Alucard, or as I prefer... __**Master!**__". He said before roughly grabbing hold of her breast almost possessively and squeezing it painfully._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". Seras screamed out loud into the night._

_**End of flashback for now**_

* * *

><p>After dressing herself, Seras wrapped around her form a large brown trenchcoat before switching off the lights and leaving her apartment. She got into her car and drove through the streets of the city, reaching an old alleyway where she pulled up in. The lights of her car shown down the alley, illuminating it and making all within visible for her to see.<p>

Especially the lone figure that stood right at the end of it.

At the sight of him Seras smiled almost wickedly before exiting her vehicle with the trenchcoat still wrapped around her form. She slowly made her approach towards the figure that stood with his back turned to her. Suddenly, just when she was a pace away from him, he turned his body around with his hands up in the air, as the head lights of her car fully revealed his form.

He was a tall man with a lean but well muscular figure. Possesing long raven colured hair that cascaded down his back, past his shoulders, with a fewstrands running down his naked strong chest. His body was cream white in colour, with solid, but smooth bodily, muscular features. Having a face that looked like it was perfectly sculptured like a Greek statue, lean, well moulded cheekbones, lips, nose, eyes and other facial features. All accompanied by a pair of almost abnormally red glowing eyes. He stood before Seras, completely topless, revealing his magnificent bodily features. Showing he only wore a pair of black leather jeans on himself, with a pair of black shoes. Aswell as had a silver cross necklace around his neck that rested on his naked chest. He remained standing still infront of her with a smirk on his face as his arms remained lifted in the air as he stared down at her.

"End of the line No-Life-King". Seras stated, looking up at him and smiling before swiftly removing her trenchcoat to fully reveal herself.

She stood before Alucard's massive, almost naked frame, wearing a very slutty police styled uniform. A police cap was ontop of her head and a pair of black sunglasses covered her face. She wore a police top with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows and the buttons at the top partly opened to sneakpeakly reveal the cleavage line of her breasts. Accompanied with this, she was wearing a very short skirt aswell as long black thigh highs that coated her legs up to her almost exposed thighs that revealed the beinnings of her tasty ass. She then pointed a small pistol at his head, sexily sticking her thigh out and smiling wickedly at him as he grinned at her.

"Officer Seras Victoria, your looking as fuckably hot as ever". He said before he hungrily allowed his gaze to travel all over her entire delisciously presented form. "People certainly know how to wrap up presents nowadays. Has Christmas come early this year?". He asked almost amusedly.

"From the looks of things, perhaps". She stated before allowing her small pistol to travel down his body.

She slowly drove the tip of the weapon down from his face before allowing it to soothingly drag down his throat as he throwed his head back and sighed at the very torturous sensation. The barrel of the weapon then reached his rock hard chest and traveled down between his solidly made man breasts. The feel of the cool metal on his warm, almost sweaty naked flesh was very exillirating and it made Seras's mouth water as she looked on at the delisciously well sculptured rock hard muscles of his body. She licked her lips as her barrel traveled down his abbs, feeling through the handle of her weapon how solid and strong they were. Her gun then suddenly was pointed against his large, covered, but already thick dick that was constrained within Alucard's skin tight, leather pants. He grinned at her as she evilly smiled back at him, preparing to pull the trigger of her weapon as it was pointed at his covered member. A clicking sound was heard, signaling the weapon had been fired, yet there was no gun shot. Seras then childishly lifted her weapon up into the air with her arms as Alucard deviously smiled at her.

"Oh dear, I seem to have carelessly forgotton to load my weapon". She said playfully, holding the empty firearm up, while sexily shaking her hips, giving the indication she was about to conseat to him.

"Biggest mistake, but what can one expect from a hot blonde like you". He said before gently taking the gun out of Seras's hand and tossing it aside as he hungrily growled at her.

He suddenly moved straight at Seras as she gasped in excitement. Swiftly, he turned her around so her back was to his chest before he suddenly shoved her against the wall. Her face and part of her front was mashed up to the brick walls of the alley, while, her bottom and crotch areas were stretched out backwards as Alucard held her by her thighs, right against his own crotch. She moaned in excitement as she felt the thickness of his dick against her curved, fat, soft ass. His firm, strong hands then snaked up her waist to her chest and visciously grabbed hold of both her voloptous tits. She gasped out loud, feeling his fingers play with her hard erect nipples while mashing her soft round and warm mounds.

"Ditzy bimbo titties like you, should be fucked as punishment till you pass out for being so dangerously careless around men like me". He said dangerously as he massaged her big boobs while thrusting at her behind.

She dropped her glasses and cap purposely before moaning and gasping out loud, lifting her arms up into the air, and wrapping them around the back of Alucard's neck. His mouth latched onto the side of her own neck as he continued to mock fuck her.

"Oh yes, im such a careless Busty Blonde. Teach me a lesson. give me a good punishment, do whatever you want with my tits. Slap my ass, fuck my pussy, make me cum, oh GOD YES MAKE ME CUM!." She screamed feeling a slight pain in her neck as a small trickle of blood started dripping from her shoulder.

"SHIT!, even when I mock fuck you, its still so incredible". He sighed hungrily with a bit of blood on his mouth as he continued thrusting at her from behind.

He had'nt penetrated her yet, but it was still so incredible to feel her soft flesh against his rock hard member. Especially the feel of her deliscious breasts, OH YES, HOW HE ENJOYED PLAYING WITH THOSE BIG, ROUND, LOVELY ORBS.

"Im gonna rape you, you busty police babe and im gonna make you scream my name out and fuck your big tits, you delisciously fuckable little tart". He sighed, almost cumming in his pants just by mock fucking her.

She continued to sigh out and hold him by the neck, loving the signs of pleasurable responses he made from enjoying her body so much.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back to Flashback<strong>_

_"Oh God... Please... No!". The sound of Seras's voice cried out in protest from the shadows._

_Both her form and Alucards had completely disappeared from the alley. Leaving almost no trace of their presence in the area, except for the flashlight Seras had dropped. _

_Seras had been dragged deep into the shadows of the night, until eventually ending up in a small underground bedroom. The only furniture inside of which was a large bed, with enough space for 3 or 4 people to rest upon. Seras had been dropped onto the bed with almost all her clothing torn off her. The only items remaining were her pink satin bra and panties, aswell as what was left of her police top. She struggled in her cuffs, trying to break free, and terrified as Alucard took off almost all his clothing, leaving only his pants on. He grinned at her as his hand stretched out to grab a hold her by her top._

_"What are you doing, let me go". She screamed as Alucard ripped off her police top and threw the ragged piece of fabric to the ground near them._

_Both his arms then grabbed a hold of her shoulders and pushed her down onto the matress as he covered his form over hers. She started to scream as she watched him take out of his pants, a small pocket knife. His strong hand firmly held her down onto the matress, while he used his knife to cut the straps of her bra. Ever so slowly and delicately, making sure he did'nt harm or cut her skin._

_"Ive had my eye on you for quite a while, officer Seras Victoria". He stated before grabbing hold of her torn bra and within a split second ripping it right off her body and tossing it away, leaving her almost completely naked._

_Seras screamed out loud as he exposed her breasts and she continued to struggle underneath his body. She gasped the moment both of his hands grabbed hold of both her breasts. Her nipples were pressed into his palms , while his long, strong fingers grasped the soft, round flesh of her buxom. She cried out begging him to stop, as she felt him continue bouncing and massaging her mounds._

_"Hard to believe you've remained a virgin for so long with these on you. Glad I could be the first to feel them before those idiots you associate yourself with ever got the chance". He stated in her ear, talking about her comrades Pip, Eddie and Simon as if they were interested in her._

_"No, your wrong, were friends, they...". She trailed off as he possesively grasped her breasts, making her cringe in slight pain._

_"Don't be so niave little girl, even an inexperienced toddler can tell they were all interested in have some orgy with you all at once". He stated angrily as she stared up at him, wide eyed in complete disbelief._

_It could'nt be true, sure her friends had joked around with her, flirting with her and pretending to sexually harass her. But even she could tell they'd never ever try something like that with her. It was just far to inhumane for her to be put in that situation, it had to be false._

_"Your lying!". She stated before screaming as she felt him pinch and pull at her nipples, making them erect._

_"Believe what you want to believe little girl, I just want to have you first, before they ever get the chance. Besides, I find a women being pleasured by one male enough, not a gangbang. Besides, what I have planned is much better.". He said before burying his head between her breasts as he continued to tweak and torture her nipples, making her scream out and squirm. _

_His fingers pinched, pulled and flicked the nubs as they pebbled and were rock hard ontop of her soft flesh. While his face, nuzzled and breathed in the aroma of the tarts, giving small kisses down her cleavage line. He chuckled at enjoying their smooth softness, comparing them to a pair of heavenly pillows. She watched as he strectched out his hand to the side of the bed watching curiously as he reached for something on the floor near the bed. He chuckled to himself as Seras's eyes went wide at what she saw him pull out of nowhere. It was a long, sharp, midevil looking dagger that he held in his hand, hovering right over her form._

_"Wha... what is that for?". Seras asked nervously as she stared at the deadly blade._

_"Its just to check if my little cocktail works. Don't worry, it will only hurt a bit". He said weilding the blade that made it seem as if he was about to stab her._

_"Wait, NO!, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE, NO!". She screamed out._

_At the sight of this and his slight mianicle expression, Seras grew frantic and began to panic. Terror gripped her as she screamed out and attempted to squirm and escape, but he held her still under his form. She continued to scream and cry out though, believing he was about to kill her._

_"Relax". He stated to her softly as he slowly descended the blade down to her chest._

_In that instant, her life flashed before her eyes and she shut them tight at the cruel realization of the situation. Just when she was beginning to prove herself to her retired father that she could handle the career of a police officer. Fate decided to take a cruel hand and snatch that opportunity away from her. By having her be molested and now tortured or murdered for this evil mans sick amusement. He was propably going to rape her corpse when this was over. She whimpered and held back tears at the belief of her short and unaccomplished life ending like this. She felt the blade's tip descend and touch her chest, holding back a breath, she waited for the inevitable cold feel of slow death and excrutiating pain to envelope her. _

_And suddenly it happened...for a brief second._

_"Ouch!". She muttered, feeling the brief singe of pain on her chest that was far less excrutiating than she thought._

_She waited and noticed for some reason, the cold feel of death was not upon her. Infact, she did'nt feel like she was dying. Rather, she felt quite well and alive, though with a slight pain on her chest. Opening her eyes, she looked down at herself to notice, a small cut on her chest that was releasing small beads of blood onto her buxom. She looked up to see Alucard was watching the wound, almost observingly waiting for something to happen. Seras curiously raised her eyebrow and looked down at her chest again. Her eyes widened then as suddenly the cut healed rather quickly before her very eyes. The little wound stopped bleeding and closed up, completely healed, leaving not even a scar behind. Just the small bead of blood that was excreated from the wound remained. Shocked, she watched as Alucard scooped up the droplet of blood and inserted it into his mouth. Satanically tasting and enjoying the flavour of the life substance._

_"Perfect, now for a more vigorious test". He said with a evil grin as he stared down at Seras who terrifyingly stared up back at him._

_She watched as he reached for something that laid in his pants pockets. After retrieving the device he took it, inserting it into his mouth as Seras watched him, quite concerned at exactly what he was doing. When he was finished, he turned around and smiled at her, revealing an object in his jaws that made Seras's eyes grow wide._

_"What?, never seen fake vampire fangs before". He stated with a grin, showing off the replica dentils and their canines that he had placed in his mouth._

_"Oh my God, your insane". She stated almost unknowingly as she stared up at him and his wolf-like grin just widened._

_He then moved to tower over her form as he stared down at her._

_"Are'nt we all?". He asked her amusedly as she stared up at him. "Perhaps ive been a bit unfair with you, perhaps we should level the playing field between us". He said, taking a key out of his pocket._

_Seras recognised it as the key to the cuffs she was placed in and watched as he moved to unlock them. She remained still as he removed the shackles from her wrists and watched him toss them aside. In a second, she forced herself up and tried to take him by surprise. Sending a punch into his face, before sweeping her legs and preparing to run. A sharp pain hit her head as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back onto the bed. He slammed her down, and immediately his mouth was enclosed around the tip of her breast. _

_"AHHHHHHHHH!". She screamed out, feeling the piercing of something sharp into her tender teat._

_She looked down to see his blood drenched mouth release her sore breast. He had used the fangs of his fake vampire dentals to pierce the flesh of her body and actually drink her blood. She stared at his blood soaked face, horrified, not even noticing the wound he had made, heal completely. She watched as he threw his head back, reveling in the supple taste her breast had given him._

_"So sweet and warm, like fruity milk. Ah what a magnificent vintage of wine your bodess produces Seras". He stated, licking his lips, enjoying her expression as she covered up her breasts and stared up at him._

_"Now for the other breast that beckons me". Alucard stated, grabbing hold of both her boobs after knocking her arms out of the way. She screamed and struggled as he continued amusedly groping and massaging the large mounds of flesh she had, smiling at her sighs and pleas to stop. "Such an amazing Rack, I do believe Ive never seen Breasts so plump, round, soft and warm before". He said before descending his mouth to her untouched nipple, enclosing his mouth around it to begin suckling the lovely, sensitive flesh, earning a breathless gasp from Seras. _

_He suckled strongly on the tart, spueezing the base of it and making the mound swell up as he tasted and licked the erect nipple. As the boob swelled up, Alucard opened his mouth and clamped his sharp fake fangs deep into the breasts flesh and unholily began drinking the red nectar that flowed out of the wounds he made. Seras gasped and screamed out, despite the very abnormal lulling feeling of pleasure his bite was giving her. His teeth, still inbedded in her as he continued drinking from her deliscious udder. Seras cried out more, both in pain and pleasure before he released her teat, making it ripple and bounce, just as it instantly healed. He then began licking her nipple again, sending more erotic waves through her body by playing with the sensitive nub._

_ After he had finished, he moved his hands to pin her body down by pressing into her belly as he moved his form down to her legs. Swiftly he opened them, despite her protests and quickly removed her cute little panty. Seras struggled to get up as he placed each of her legs over his shoulder, resting his head near her crotch. She panicked and tried to sit up and free her legs, but his hands pushed her back down but not before she covered her exposed sex with her hands. Alucard laughed, finding it amusing how she was trying to save herself from the embarassment of him seeing her vagina._

_"Please, dont look". She begged with a blush of embarrasment on her face._

_"How adorable Seras". He cruelly and amusedly said before opening his mouth to let loose a very long serpentine tongue._

_The long appendage stroked against the tips of the fingers that covered her sex. Seras nearly screamed when she felt the wet, warm thing touch her fingers. It moved up and down, almost as if it was licking the sex her appendages were blocking. Because her fingers were so pressed onto her vagina, they could still ghostly feel the effects of his tongue licking her. The wetness of his tongue seeped onto her fingers and leaked onto her folds. The feeling was very arousing, even if he was just licking her fingers. She tried to resist, but his hands held her by the waist, still onto the bed._

_"No... stop it". She cried out as Alucard continued to lick her._

_Her begging was useless as Alucards tongue continued teasily stroking her. With her body convulging from the erotic feeling he was giving her, Seras grew careless and accidentily had her fingers split, creating a clear opening for Alucard. He smiled deviously, before shooting his tongue out like an arrow into her already dripping sex._

_"__**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_"_._ _She screamed as his massive tongue basically filled her pussy._

_Alucard mercilessly covered her entire sex with his mouth then. Playing with her hard clit with his teeth, while filling her pussy with his tongue. He mercilessly moved and twirled his tongue while inbedded inside her, holding her down by her hands on opposite side of her body. Making her scream out loud to the world as he savaged her body, forcing her to react by arching up her body high into the air, lulling her head and neck back and bouncing her breasts up and down as her moans grew loud and furious. Alucard then pierced her hard clit with his fake fang and drank the small beed of blood it realised, making Seras nearly roll her eyes back into her skull from the overwhelming feeling it gave her._

_"No... wait... dont... ". She begged him out loud with tears in her eyes as she panted and he continued his ministrations._

_However, he refused to stop, especially when he could sense her body, nearly ready to cum. He continued to ruthlessly maul and taste her sex, making Seras almost horrifically scream out as she too sensed her time drawing nearer._

_"Dear God!... no more, I can't... OH GOD... YES...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". She cried out arching her body up into the air violently as Alucard again sank his fangs into her vagina, enjoying her pleasurable climax which made his own cock throb in hunger for her._

_**End of flashback for now**_

* * *

><p>Alucard visciously spun Seras around so her back was now against the wall. She sighed and smiled as he held her against the wall with his hands pinning her down, by the shoulders. He hungrily with a ravenous expression on his face stared down at the purposeful opening of her shirt. Licking his lips at the lovely cleavage line that hinted at the delicious flesh that layed underneath. Sensing his acquired taste, she took hold of the police top she wore and quickly ripped it open. Baring her naked flesh to the air, revealing no bra underneath the top. Alucards wolf eyes widened and his grin grew as he stared down at the deliscious tarts while Seras seductively laughed.<p>

"There all yours". She wickedly said grabbing a hold of his hands and placing them ontop of her breasts, basically begging him to play with them.

Alucard licked his lips hungrily as his hands slowly began rubbing her luscious boobs. Groping and filling his hands with the flesh. Brushing the palms of his hands with her hard nipples.

"yeah, thats right, oh yes, yes". She gasped out in low, shallow breaths, rolling her head as she lifted her arms up into the air, against the walls.

Sexily arching her body out, begging him to tease her boobs more. Her bottom and upper back rubbing against the wall as Alucard filled his hands with the deliscious lumps of clay. Suddenly, Alucard growled very predaciously, before slamming his full body against Seras's. She gasped and rolled her head back as he spread her legs as he embedded himself between them. Watching him as he then bent down and forced her legs over his shoulders as he buried his head into her crotch. She gasped out, feeling her naked, wet pussies juices being licked up by Alucards, long, thick tongue, the pointed tip of which enjoyed playing with her hard clit.

"OH GOD, YES". She screamed out as her body moved up and down the wall she leaned against.

Her body was spread across the wall like butter over bread. As she stretched out her form, Alucard lifted his arms up to possesively grope her generous breasts. He lapped up every drop of liquid that spewed from her, while playing with her folds and clit, making her moan out loud and grab hold of his head as it layed between her legs.

After tasting her wet juices, Alucard could no longer take it as his dick painfully throbbed in the constraints of his pants. Placing her back on the ground, he spun her around to lift the skirt she wore right over her thighs to bare her delisciously plump, rounded bottom. He then undid his pants, dropping them to the ground as he grabbed a hold of her thighs. She moaned in excitement as he penetrated her with his thick member, hearing him sigh out loud as he began humping her from behind. She moaned out happily as he visciously thrusted his long cock into her. Holding her by her shoulders, undone police top and arms. As he continued fucking her, each thrust he unleashed, made her massive breasts shake and bounce, forcing Alucard to grab hold of both of them possesively. Seras arched her body back and lifted her arms into the air to wrap around the back of Alucards neck as he suckled upon hers while continuing to fuck and fondle her.

"Oh God yes Alucard yes, OH YES, OH YES, I LOVE THE WAY YOU FUCK ME". She cried out happily as he bit into her with his fake vampire fangs, forcing her to cry out sensually.

Alucard threw his head back and shook it wildly, while roaring out as he continued to fuck her. Loving every pleasurable feeling each thrust he made into her heavanly pussy gave him. Eventually the time came for him to cum and before he did, he drilled himself deep and visciously into Seras, making her in response release endless, loud and pleasurable cries of ecstacy. He bent himself onto her as she leaned herself against the wall the moment he came. Panting from the oh so heavanly, yet energy draining orgasm they both shared. However, this did not stop either of them from continuing their favourite evening pastime. In minutes, they both regained their strength and resumed their courtship. Alucard forced Seras to the ground, making her lie on her back as he penetrated her again. She moaned out loud as he again began thrusting into her. Enjoying the feel of her lovely hands being placed against his strong muscular chest as she hungrily felt and allowed her hands to feel and caress his beautifully sculpt body. His long, black hair, glistened in sweat cascaded down his form as he towered over her and partialy touched her own body. It was by far the most erotic moment any man and woman could share between each other. Their they were, hungrily making love to each other, glistening with sweat from the magnificent recreational activity, panting, moaning and crying out in pleasure and satisfaction. Seras could not have imagined it in her wildest dreams and Alucard could just about imagine no other women in the world to match the level of passion, lust and sexuallity Seras's glorious body gave him.

Lifting himself up a bit, Alucards gaze hungrily trailed down to her marvelous tits that bounced up and down before him with each thrust he gave her. Grabbing hold of both of them, he bent down and enclosed as much of her teat into his mouth as he could as he kept on visciously thrusting into her.

"AHH, YESS, OH GOD YES MY TITTIES". Seras cried out as he continued fucking and titsucking her, just as they were both about to reach their second climax.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Back to flashback<strong>_

_Moments later found Seras lying on the bed, panting, exhausted and helpless as Alucard knelt infront of her. He grinned happily at the satisfaction she displayed during his ministrations, and was deeply looking forward to their next level in this game of intimacy between them. He knelt and positioned himself so that his member was nearly ready to enter her. Rubbing the tip of his cock upon her folds and holding her by her thighs, he smiled down at her as she weakly looked up at him._

_"Please... dont do this to me". Seras begged as the tip of his member, touched the wet folds of her sex, just about ready to penetrate her._

_"This was bound to happen eventually Seras, besides, innocence in this day and age is overrated. You've cut yourself off from something far to enjoyable to be avoided. And with the little drug I placed in your system, you'll enjoy every bit of bliss this interaction will give you even more than you can imagine". He stated in her ear as she looked up at him confused. _

_"Drug?". She asked._

_"Yes, how else do you think each wound ive inflicted on you has healed so quickly. Its a new cocktail ive whipped up, still in its experimental stages, but so far healding very promising results, all thanks to you, my sweet little officer". He said extending his hand to gently caress her face._

_At first Seras in fear cringed, but relaxed herself at the soothing and affectionate touch. Her body soon relaxed and the anxiety and stress she had, soon wayed away as Alucard continued to caress her warm, beautiful face._

_"See, I may be a killer and a warlord, but I am not without mercy or compassion". He stated before lowering his form to completely cover up Seras's body. _

_He wrapped his arms underneath her and held her close to his body. She in response, closed her eyes and rested the side of her face upon his neck and clutched him close as he prepared to enter her. She started to panic again, but his comforting hold helped sooth her in preperation for what was to come._

_"Shhhhhh, relax yourself sweety". He whispered soothingly into her ear as his tip rubbed against her folds._

_"Forgive me". He stated before thrusting his full length into her, making Seras violently shoot up and cry out as he broke through her barrier._

_Tears dripped from her eyes and the smell of blood from her sex entered her senses, but it was slowly gone, for the drug he gave quickly went to work at repairing her damaged body and healed it almost instantly. As the pain slowly faded away, Alucard held her close and let her relax herself for a while before he began their delicate dance. Pulling and thrusting himself into her at a slow but steady pace. Seras bit her lip as a slight pain soon developed, but he continued to hold her close to him to comfort her._

_"Hold onto me Seras". He said into her ear, kissing the base of her neck as he continued thrusting into her._

_She continued to clutch onto him, holding herself as close to him as possible as his movements soon spead up. By that time, the drug had made sure the pain had ebbed away, leaving behind nothing but the feeling of absolute bliss, filling Seras's senses. Seras soon found herself starting to give in to the sensual and intoxicating feelings both sex and the drug were giving her aswell as Alucards erotic presence. She soon realised she was releasing breathless moans out loud and a feeling of shame fell upon her. Here she was in a situation, basically abducted and raped and she was enjoying it. As she cried out in pleasure, her eyes dripped tears of sadness at what she had become, nothing more than a whore and thus she slowly began to weep._

_"Forgive me". She begged as she continued crying out in sadness before Alucard tenderly held her closer to him as he continued to thrust into her._

_"There is nothing to forgive about giving into pleasure and desire Seras. Here, let me help you let go of any lingering guilts". He said before opening his mouth and driving his fake vampire fangs into her neck._

_"AH, ah, aoh, oh, ooo". She gasped out, feeling the erotic feeling the drug and love bite released into her when his fangs pierced her skin._

_Alucard, slowly and sensually drank down her blood as the drug regenerated her body and produced more to keep Seras alive. He was truly pleased with his success that evening. Not only did he gain an opportunity to test his new narcotic, but he had also gained himself a new companion with whom to mate with. Who possesed a body most men would kill for, and the passionate fire that desperately wanted to be released. As he continued to drink from her, his movements soon spead up and his thrusts became for sudden and viscious upon assualt. Seras's cries out, grew louder and louder, echoeing among the walls of the room they were in. She blissfully closed her guys out and threw her head feeling both her and his climax steadily approaching. Alucards grip on her grew tighter as he soon felt his own release fall upon himself. Seras arched her body up, crushing her chest to his and gripping his shoulders exceptionally tightly as she cried out more. _

_"OH GOD, IM CUMMING, IM CUMMING, IM CUMMING, __**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**__" She screamed out as Alucard roared out in satisfaction with her as they both came at once._

_**End of flashback for now**_

* * *

><p>Eventually they both disappeared from the alley area and ended up in the same bedroom Alucard first took her in. Here their primal hunger for each other grew and all fabric that was once on their bodies were stripped off. Alucard slammed Seras onto the bed and continued to deeply penetrate her while gripping both of her breasts tightly, nearly to the point of them bursting from being squeezed so hard. Seras cried out blissfully, enjoying the feel of his cock pulling in and out of her aswell as his pervertive hands and mouth playing and enjoying her stacked tits. Soon they both reached their fifth climax, before Seras decided to try something different.<p>

Kneeling up, Alucard watched as Seras placed herself bellow him and covered , his long, throbbing member with her magnificent buxom. He watched then as she began generously rubbing both of her large breasts up and down his shaft. She teased the tip of his cock with her erect nipples, and jiggled the soft mounds, down and all around the length of his dick. The feeling was absolutely splendiforous, as Alucard threw his head and released male moans of pleasure. Pleased with his response's, Seras then enclosed her entire mouth upon the tip of his cock, giving it a hard suck, just like he did to her breasts and pussy. Alucard roared out in satifaction as she continued to torturously play with his member. Obviously taking revenge for all the torturous ministrations he put her body. Alucards dick twitched showing it was ready to cum and Seras continued her evil ferocious movements until he exploded all of his liquid out, though she carefully made sure she did not get an ounce of the splat upon herself. Satisfied, Alucard collapsed onto his back from exhaustion as Seras followed after him. As he layed there panting and sweating from all their rough and vigorous lovemaking. Seras, almost like a kitten, crawled up to lie next to him. Placing her head upon his chest as he wrapped an arm around her side, to have her closer to him. She snuggled against him, purring in satisfaction as he nuzzled the top of her head, enjoying the tender moment between the two of them.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Back to flashback<strong>_

_After all that, the next morning Seras woke to find herself back in her apartment, under the covers of her bed. With a new set of police uniform waiting upon her dresser. Gently placed ontop of the clothing was a beautiful red rose with a note that showed a kiss mark made from blood upon it. At the sight of the objects, Seras happily smiled before preparing herself for the days work, acting as if nothing wrong had happened the previous night._

_Little did she know though, a great many things changed from then on. With the arrest, final judgement and silencing of the remnants of both Millenium and Iscariot, the crime rate in London had significantly dropped. The shop owners and other city merchants who fought under Alucards command in the gang war went their seperate ways with no strings attached. It was then that a new type of narcotic was released on the streets of London. It was the same drug Seras was slipped with on she and Alucards first night. Officially dubbed, Nosferatu, due to its effect of creating bloodlust in those who took it. Making all those who took it and engaged in intercourse, desire to taste or ingest a small amout of blood from their partners during the sensual act. At first many were worried at the injuries and near fatal wounds individuals suffered during the act. However, their fears dissipated once they were made aware of its regenerative properties. However that was not the only positive brought about by the drug. Due its chemical, it also strengthened human immune systems and partly improved physical systems. No sign of addiction, or negative came from the consumption of the drug and it was immediately viewed as a miracle of medical science. Turned Alucard was once a medical student who turned to a life of crime, when his father and a rival Turkish gang sold him out into slavery. He escaped and started his own crime spree, killing his father and the rival gang in vengeance, while also swearing to continue his vision for human improvement._

_Seras personally learnt that part of his story herself during another one of their "encounters". That first night they shared appparently wasnt the first, or last encounter between them. Alucard soon started making habits of paying Seras annual, sudden and surprise visits. All of which dealt with him just about sexually harassing her into the night. Such as breaking into her apartment to fuck her when she was in bed and about to sleep, or catch her offguard when she was in the shower and molest her while completely naked under the hot running water. She'd at first scream in fright, before realising it was him and partly give in to his hunger for her. He reciprocated ofcourse, providing her with the pleasure and ecstacy most women only dreamt of. _

_Though Sex was'nt the only thing the two of them shared. Whenever Seras went out to place, she could almost sware she could see glimpses of him watching her. He also made attempts to secretly take her to places, whether to the mall, movies and even provided her opportunity to go to vacation areas he himself reserved. He thankfully never used or ever mistreated her in any way, giving her basically opportunity to be his queen. Even teaching those correct fight techniques he told her about, which improved her own police skills significantly. Seras soon realised Alucard was more than a crime lord. He was a handler, basically controlling crime at such a horrific and ruthless level, less and less lawless incidents arose upon the streets, giving all who dwelled in the city welcome relief. She smiled many a time, basically falling in love with the strong, honourable and proud man Alucard was. Aswell as lustfully hungered for the almost godlike physique he possesed that pleasured and comforted her many a night._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>The two of them continued to lie their, blissfully happy with their favourite pastimes result and enjoying each others most pleasant company.<p>

"Why do you always have this affect on me". Seras sighed as she nuzzled Alucards chest more.

"Its either the drug or my simple charm police-girl". He chuckled, nuzzling the top of her head and breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Its obviously your charm, I really dought a single pill can give anyone this much satisfaction". She giggled.

"And I can only imagine how many other men and woman are sharing such a tender moment this evening".

"You really should go into politics, especially after everything youve done. You could even go back to medical school, become a proper doctor, cause you know, you really don't have to do the whole evil, ruthless, drug-lord thing. I and most of the people who work for you know your not really like that".

"True, but then id be less attractive to you would'nt I". He said as Seras smiled at him.

"Oh you". She said amusedly as she reached and tenderly kissed him on the lips as he responded and kissed her back passionately.

After they broke the kiss, Alucard gently removed himself from the covers of the bed. Gently placing Seras back onto the soft mattress before sitting up. A sad look formed on Seras's face as she watched him stretch and prepare to dress himself and leave. Just as he was about to get up from the bed, her hand reached for his arm and prevented him.

"Can you atleast stay just this once a bit longer and not leave like you usually do". She asked, sounding almost pained as he remained seated and unresponsive to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but as much as I enjoy spending time with you Seras. I can only allow myself so much free time if I want to ensure the future ive dreamt of to continue existing. Besides, im not the kind of man that simply marries and stays with a woman forever. Im a wolf Seras, I simply mate with my chosen female and leave. Nothing more, nothing less, im an animal, not a man, despite what you'd like to think". He said, not even turning to see Seras's reaction.

A sad look formed on her face as she turned away from him. Releasing his arm and turning to rest her head upon the mattress. He was right unfortunately, despite the passion and love the two had developed, she knew he would never fully commite only to her. He was as he said, purely an animal that simply mated with his chosen female, thats all. However, it had'nt stopped her from dreaming of a possible future between them, one that was beyond just sex. Her heart felt sore at fully realising that idea would only ever be a dream of hers. Then, she soon felt a weight falling upon the bed and was almost shocked when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her frame. Alucard placed himself back into the bed and caringly wrapped his arms around his chosen mate, pulling her closer to his body. In response, she turned her body around so she was facing him and moved closer to his form.

"However, I think I can make an acception just this once". He stated protectively holding her as she happily snuggled closer to him.

He gave her a gentle kiss on the head before stroking her hair before dozing off. As she too drifted off to sleep, her mind once again drifted off to the first night he took her, and she smiled remembering her final thoughts of the moment.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Final flashback<strong>_

_She remained underneath Alucard as he continued thrusting into her. She looked up at him, with tears dripping from her eyes, a flush on her face and a small smile on her mouth as she continued moaning and begging him to fuck her more._

_"I knew there was a sadist in you Seras Victoria". He said, panting as he smiled down at her and continued shoving his cock into her._

_"Why am I enjoying this, why don't I want to resist him... It feels so good". She thought to herself as she cried out again, loud, as he began nuzzling her neck affectionately._

_"From now on, you will be mine, body, mind and soul, my little police-girl". He said as he bent down and whispered the words into Seras's ear as he continued thrusting into her._

_With the intoxicating effect their lovemaking was having on her, Seras could'nt help herself but slightly smile before wrapping her arms around his back._

_"Do you accept my offer Seras?". He asked as his movements spead up and they both were about to reach their climax._

_"My god, this is amazing". She thought as she screamed out when they both came again._

_"YES !". She screamed before lifting her head up and capturing Alucards lips in a passionate kiss they shared for quite a while for the rest of that night._

_**End of Flashback and story**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Authors note: <strong>__Well I hope your all happy with this one folks. As you can plainly see, I especially added a nice side order of fluff in this fic to make all you AlucardxSeras fans out there happy. I hope all you fellow perverts out there also enjoyed this. I hope you are all ok with Alucard's slightly streetlike dirty talk. Remember, his human and a drug dealer, king of the streets and night, so ofcourse he will use a little dirty language here and there. Also, I hope folks are happy with the fact that I expanded on the idea I made Seras have in Lessons in Intimacy. I also want to apologise to you, if you think everything is a bit rushed in certain areas, I just really wanted to finish the story and post it this evening to move on to my others. Please dont forget to fav and review this fic if you've enjoyed it folks and enjoy the rest of your evening folks, THANKYOU!._


End file.
